


One more miracle

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>En la tienda, ¿quieres algo? —JW</b><br/>John aún le envía mensajes; sabe que no va a responder, sabe que el gran Sherlock Holmes se ha ido realmente. Pero aún mantiene el móvil cerca de él, por si a caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One more miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38860) by Babbelingbrook. 



> Gracias a **Rowena Prince-Flamel** por ser mi beta. Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece. ;)

**Estoy en la tienda ¿Quieres algo? –JW**

John todavía le enviaba mensajes, sabía que él no iba a responder, sabía que el gran Sherlock Holmes se había ido realmente.

De todas formas, John seguiría acostado en la cama, con el móvil en la mano y esperando, porque  _él podría llamar, podría necesitarle_.

**Hoy tuve el peor día en el trabajo, ¿Te importa si esta noche cenamos comida para llevar? –JW**

A pesar de que no tenía respuesta, aún hacía un pedido para dos. Había una mesa para dos personas y se sentaba ahí, solo, buscando en el lugar donde su compañero, su… su mejor amigo, solía sentarse.

A veces, llamaba al móvil del detective consultor, sólo para escuchar _—Ha contactado a Sherlock Holmes, Detective Consultor. Si tiene un caso, deje los detalles. Recuerde, sea interesante._

Y de vez en cuando, incluso le dejaba un mensaje.

—Hola Sherlock, me alegra oírte de nuevo…— y le contaba sobre su día —Así que, tuve un montón de pacientes hoy, lo normal, creo yo, unos pocos niños con resfriado, nada más. Yo… te visité hace pocas horas… Eh, apuesto a que no te diste cuenta… En fin, tienes flores frescas ahora… eh… Espero que… er… las disfrutes.

Pero cada noche revivía esos últimos momentos, esas últimas palabras aplastantes de su vida.

_—¿No es eso lo que la gente hace? ¿Dejar una nota?_

_—Dejar una nota ¿cuándo?_

_—Adiós John._

Eso fue hace un año. Un año completo y aún estaba allí, esperando una llamada o un mensaje de texto.

 **Bien, por favor, una cosa más, una cosa más, un milagro más Sherlock, por mí. No estés… muerto.** **_—_ ** **JW**

_John, no estoy muerto. —SH_


End file.
